Rompiendo Promesas
by Gianna Milena
Summary: OS escrito para el concurso "Cuando el amor no basta" Final triste.


**Los personajes utilizados para esta historia le pertenecen por completo a mi querida Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Este es un Os que escribí para el concurso "Cuando el amor no basta" y bueno, si me permití sentirme orgullosa porque saqué el segundo lugar. **

**Espero que los disfruten, tanto como sea posible.**

Rompiendo promesas

Un año, un maldito año y ya no podía más…

-No vayas, amor, no vayas esta vez- le supliqué a Edward asomándome por la ventana del coche. ¿Tan malo era querer pasar este fin de semana a solas con él? No, ¡claro que no! Yo era su prometida, y tiempo juntos era lo único que le pedía. –Emmett puede quedarse con nosotros, no me importa, pero no te vayas ahora- la velada había sido perfecta, el cumpleaños de Esme siempre lo era, claro, si no contábamos al borracho que Edward había metido con esfuerzo dentro del coche.

Emmett era un hombre grande, pero aún no lograba tolerar el alcohol. No entendía como un espécimen de dos metros y sólo hecho de fibra caía rendido tan fácilmente. Y de todas formas, ¿dónde estaba Rose cuando se le necesitaba? Yo sabía bien la respuesta, para ella el trabajo era más importante que las cenas familiares.

-Vamos, ángel, sólo es una noche, no puedo dejar que Emmett maneje hasta Seattle en estas condiciones- Emmett apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, completamente ebrio. –Y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando logra despertar, sólo quiere tomar el jeep y correr por las carreteras. No, no puedo permitir eso, es mi único hermano-

-Y yo tu única prometida- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho como una niña caprichosa.

Edward se bajó del coche y miró mi ropa mojada. No me había dado cuenta cuando se había puesto a llover tan fuerte.

-sabes que te amo, ¿no es así?- me preguntó tratando de secar mi rostro. –Porque lo hago- su sonrisa logró borrar todo mi mal humor.

-Bien- dije suspirando rendida. –Ve a dejar al pequeño- me burlé. –Pero te quiero mañana antes del amanecer en mi cama, si despierto y no estás, tendremos serios problemas, Edward Cullen- le advertí conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Antes del amanecer- prometió antes de besarme mientras las gotas de lluvia se colaban envidiosas entre nuestros labios. –Te amo- cerró la puerta del coche y se acomodó el cinturón rápidamente, dándole una última mirada a Emmett que seguía dormido.

-También te amo- el motor arrancó con fuerza y desapareció entre los arboles del camino.

Entré a la casa corriendo, estaba segura que la mojada no me saldría barata, y al día siguiente Edward tendría que dedicarse a cuidarme mientras yo hablaba con voz de marciano resfriado.

-¡Bells!- chilló Alice corriendo hacia mí. –Ten, sécate- corrió al baño y volvió con una amplia toalla azul en las manos. -¿No quiso quedarse?- me preguntó preocupada.

-No, está preocupado por Emmett, ya sabes cómo se pone en la madrugada después de una borrachera-

-Lo sé, por desgracia mis hermosos ojos han tenido que presenciar esos escándalos- fingió estar horrorizada mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sillón. –Cambia eso, Jasper- le dijo antes de quitarle el control y buscar programas de bodas.

-¿Se irán pronto?- no quería quedarme mucho tiempo más allí. Necesitaba llegar a mi casa y tomar algo para dormir o esta se convertiría en una noche demasiado larga.

-¿Quieres irte?- me preguntó Alice volteándose hacia mí.

-En realidad si- una mueca de disculpa se formó en mi rostro.

-Yo te llevo- Jasper se puso de pie y tomó las llaves de la mesa. –De todas formas Alice ya me quitó la televisión- Alice le mostró el dedo corazón y volvió a concentrarse en su programa. –Vamos- me avisó.

Salimos al exterior, donde la tormenta se había puesto peor. Los truenos se oían a lo lejos y las gotas resonaban con fuerza sobre el techo de la terraza. ¡Dios! Esta noche iba a ser larga.

-No te preocupes por Edward- me dijo Jass una vez estuvimos amparados dentro del coche. –Son sólo unas horas de camino, y así nadie tendrá que levantarse en la madrugada para salir tras Emmett- Emmett, a veces, secretamente, le pedía al cielo que se fuera a trabajar más lejos, así nadie tendría que aguantar su borrachera todas las fiestas.

-Lo sé, sólo que no me gusta pasar las noches solas, se suponía que nos iríamos a vivir juntos para nunca extrañarnos-

-Bella, sólo es una noche- sabía perfectamente que sonaba como una idiota enamorada, pero no me gustaba estar lejos de él.

-Cuando amas a alguien una noche significa una eternidad- murmuré desviando la vista hacia el exterior.

-Lo sé- susurró Jasper concentrándose sólo en conducir.

El camino a mi casa fue corto a pesar de la lluvia que caía sin tregua sobre el coche. Nadie rondaba a esas horas de la noche, ni siquiera los policías, con la lluvia que caía todos debían estar en casa junto a sus familias, sentados frente a la chimenea.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bella- se despidió Jasper mientras yo me acomodaba la chaqueta y bajaba del auto corriendo hacia mi casa.

-Gracias- le dije desde la puerta, haciendo una débil señal con la mano.

Cajas de la mudanza seguían en el pasillo de la nueva casa, sólo hacía dos días que nos habíamos venido a vivir acá con Edward, pero yo estaba impaciente por disfrutar un par de noches con él aun siendo solteros, ya casados perdía un poco la emoción, al menos para mí, y es que mi concepto de esposa estaba bastante oxidado. En realidad la única imagen que podía visualizar era a una yo con delantal de cocina y el cabello amarrado, nada sexy.

Caminé hasta el cuarto, apagando las luces en el camino, y me quité toda la ropa, lanzándola dentro de la bañera, ya mañana vería que hacía con ella, o tal vez obligaría a Edward a lavarla como castigo por dejarme sola esta noche. Traté de secarme el cabello por completo, pero al cabo un rato tenía el brazo adolorido y estaba completamente aburrida.

Saqué el vestido de novia y lo miré unos segundos, tratando de ralentizar el ritmo frenético de mi corazón, pero cada vez que lo miraba, si, lo sé, soy masoquista, mi corazón comenzaba a correr a mil y no podía obviar el hecho de que quedaban tan pocos días para la ceremonia.

¡Cinco, sólo cinco días!

Metí el vestido nuevamente al ropero y traté de pensar en cosas más tranquilas mientras me sentaba en la cama.

_El día de la mudanza había sido casi un infierno._

_Edward corría para todos lados, tratando de hablarles con calma a los muchachos que transportaban las cosas, pero si a alguno se le caía uno de sus preciados libros, yo sólo podía compadecerme del desafortunado que se llevaba los gritos de mi prometido._

_-¡Cuidado!- le gritó a un muchacho que llevaba la caja con sus diplomas enmarcados. Se dejó caer junto a mí, sobre la escalera de entrada, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras ellos hacen malabarismo con tus cosas?- me preguntó suspirando._

_-Tú sabes porque- le recordé enredando mis dedos en su cabello._

_-Lo único que tengo de valor eres tu- me dijo volviendo su vista a mi rostro. –Pero conseguir nuevos diplomas es tedioso, ángel, además, sólo pido un poco de cuidado con las cosas, nada más-_

_-Relájate, amor, nada malo puede suceder-_

_-Lo sé- me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mi rostro. –Nada malo sucede cuando tú estás cerca- sonreí mientras me besaba con esa suavidad característica de sus labios. _

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me puse tensa mientras alzaba la vista a mis ojos. Llevaba un mes completo queriendo saber la respuesta, pero era demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle cuando estábamos completamente solos._

_-Lo que quieras- susurró acomodando su cabeza sobre mi regazo._

_-No te vayas a enfadar- le pedí cuidadosa. –Pero necesito saberlo antes que las cosas vayan más lejos-_

_-Me estás asustando, ángel- se incorporó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas._

_-No, no tienes que asustarte- lo tranquilicé alzando la vista para encontrarme con sus orbes verdes que me miraban preocupadas. –Pero necesito saber si mi embarazo tuvo algo que ver en que me hayas pedido matrimonio- se envaró, poniendo los miembros rígidos mientras me fulminaba con la mirada._

_-Isabella Swan, te prohíbo que vuelvas a pensar cosas tan estúpidas como esa- me advirtió tomando mi mentón y alzándolo. –Que vayas a tener un hijo mío me ha hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero con él o sin él dentro de ti, de todas formas te habría pedido matrimonio, de hecho, estaba dispuesto a obligarte si no aceptabas- bufaba con fuerza mientras hablaba sin dejar de mirarme._

_-Gracias- susurré escondiéndome en su pecho._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó bajando un poco la voz._

_-Por enamórate de mí- mi respuesta lo hizo reír suavemente._

_-Ángel, todos están enamorados de ti, eres perfecta- su labios besaron mi cuello, justo bajo mi oído, produciendo la corriente eléctrica a la que no lograba acostumbrarme. –Pero ahora serás sólo mía, así que los que estaban haciendo fila, ya pueden retirarse con la cola entre las piernas- claramente eso iba dirigido a Mike y Tyler. –Vamos adentro- me guió hasta el cuarto, que ahora ya tenía la cama en la mitad del espacio. –Sé que he olvidado comprar algunas cosas, pero nunca te faltará nada, no cuando este yo aquí- se movió hasta una caja de cartón vacía y rebuscó un plumón en su bolsillo. –No tenemos lámpara, pero yo te voy a hacer una- sonrió mientras dibujaba una tosca figura y hacia líneas saliendo de la ampolleta imaginaria. –Nunca estará oscuro- susurró presionando el interruptor imaginario y todo pareció iluminarse, pero eso era lo que siempre sucedía cuando Edward sonreía._

_-No necesito luz cuando tú estás aquí- sus labios se estamparon con los míos mientras sus manos me abrazaban con fuerza._

_-Siempre estaré aquí- susurró entre mis labios. Entonces nos olvidamos del tiempo y el espacio, e hicimos el amor aunque la casa estuviera atiborrada de gente._

Y había roto la promesa esta noche.

Tracé las líneas de la lámpara dibujada y presioné el interruptor imaginario, pero sin su sonrisa cerca, nada sucedió.

Me acomodé bajo el cobertor abrigador, y traté de llevar mis pensamientos al mínimo, para poder dormir luego y que la mañana se acercara veloz.

Sólo quería ver su rostro junto a mí, su sonrisa sobre mis labios, su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras me cantaba una nana para poder dormir. Necesitaba su respiración, sus palabras, sus caricias eternas, su cabello sobre mi regazo. Si me había venido a vivir con él, era precisamente para eso, su ausencia nunca estuvo contemplada en mis planes.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar mientras yo trataba de dormir.

-¿Bueno?- susurré sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Ya estás acostada, ángel?- me preguntó su voz suave desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy sola- me quejé incorporándome. –No me gusta estar sola-

-Claro que no estás sola- su sonrisa melodiosa inundo todo. –Yo estoy contigo, mi corazón lo he dejado contigo-

-Cursi- me burlé.

-Sólo cuando se trata de ti, de nosotros- una sonrisa se extendió por todo mis rostro mientras me concentraba en su voz. –Duerme bien, ángel, te veré antes del amanecer-

-Antes del amanecer- acepté antes de cortar la llamada.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el estruendoso repiqueteo de la lluvia, y lo último que vi antes de entregarme a la inconsciencia, fue su rostro sonriente frente al mío.

Un sonido lejano alcanzaba con suavidad mis oídos, y me volteé dentro del sueño, buscando el origen del sonido suave.

Mi nana seguía sonando mientras yo bailaba en la inmensidad del universo. Edward se acercó a mí desde algún lugar inexistente y tomó mis manos, siguiendo el ritmo dulce de la música que él había compuesto sólo para mí, pero abruptamente el sonido se detuvo.

Edward me puso mala cara, alzando una ceja contrariado, como si yo fuese la culpable de que la música se hubiese detenido, pero la sonrisa amplia se volvió a plasmar en su rostro cuando los acordes volvieron a sonar a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Estoy soñando?- le pregunté sonriente. Si era así, no quería despertarme nunca.

-Te amo- dijo alejándose mientras yo intentaba ir tras él, pero la melodía subía cada vez más de volumen, y con cada octava aumentada, parecía que él se desvanecía en el aire, y mis manos estiradas frente a mi cuerpo ya no podían tocarlo

Me senté en la cama de golpe, con la melodía aun sonando en mis oídos, entonces me volteé y vi que mi móvil vibrara y sonaba con fuerza.

-¿Hola?- pregunté con la voz pastosa mientras me refregaba los ojos.

-¡Bells!- chilló Alice al otro lado de la línea. –Necesito que te levantes, ha ocurrido un problema, voy por ti ahora- cortó la llamaba y yo me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

¿un problema? ¿a las dos de la mañana? ¿qué podría haber pasado a las dos de la mañana?

-No- susurré saltando de la cama como un resorte y poniéndome lo primero que encontré. Metí mis documentos en una cartera, lancé el móvil y las llaves dentro y corrí escaleras abajo, parándome bajo la lluvia que no había cesado.

-¡Vamos!- me gritó Alice al tiempo que hacía sonar la bocina con fuerza.

Corrí hasta el coche y me metí dentro, empapando todo a mí alrededor.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Alice?- le pregunté histérica mientras las imágenes más sórdidas hacían estragos con mi cordura.

-Acaban de llamar a papá del hospital de Seattle, los chicos han tenido un choque - la voz se me quedó atorada al final de la garganta mientras trataba de procesar las palabras.

Vida y muerte, en este momento, se trasformaban en palabras arrojadas sobre mí por alimañas que trataban de arrebatarme la vida, de llevarse lo único que amaba, alzándose altivas con sonrisas burlonas definiendo mi destino.

-¿Cómo están?- logré preguntarle con un hilo de voz mientras avanzamos rápidamente por la carretera mojada.

-No lo sé, Bells, no lo sé- susurró fijando la vista en el camino.

Las horas siguientes pasaron como un borrón confuso de recuerdos, pero en todos persistía el rostro de Edward sonriendo.

El primer beso, cuando esa caricia en mi rostro se convirtió en un hechizo que dio paso a la eternidad, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando amanecimos juntos y él me trajo el desayuno a la cama, sólo vestido con un pantalón roído, pareciendo un niño, la mañana de navidad, mirándome como si yo fuese lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Su sonrisa radiante cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, acercando sus manos a mi vientre y dando gracias a Dios por haber puesto a su hijo dentro de mí, la forma en que me pidió matrimonio, sus palabras que parecieron quedar a fuego grabadas en mi mente, la solitaria lágrima que se derramó en su mejilla cuando dije que sí y él amarró en mi dedo un pequeño hilo rojo que Edward había llevado toda su vida, un símbolo que aún llevaba anclado a la piel, bajo el anillo que más tarde había llegado.

_¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a él? ¡¿Por qué ahora?_ Gritaba mentalmente una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas descendían sin control por mis mejillas.

_Dios, te lo prometo, te juro que voy a ser buena, nunca más volveré a llamarle idiota, no trataré de convencerlo batiendo las pestañas, iré a la iglesia todos los domingos, te prenderé cien velas, ayudaré a los acólitos, iré a visitar a los necesitados, si quieres bautizo a mi bebé, pero cuídamelo, ¡por favor cuídamelo!, no te lo lleves ahora, no así, lo necesito para vivir._

Recé cien veces, mil veces, repetí las oraciones que dicen los pequeños, todas cuantas sabía, pero nada podía tranquilizarme, no hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos. ¡Cielos! Yo tenía fe, pero no tanta como para entregárselo a Dios, no, Edward me pertenecía, sólo era mío y de nadie más.

Llegamos al enorme edificio que era el hospital de Seattle, y me bajé del coche antes que Alice se detuviera del todo.

-¡Bella!- gritó, pero no podía detenerme, no cuando lo sentía a él llamándome desde dentro, gritándome para que apurar mí paso y tomara su mano cálida.

-¡Edward. Choque. Cullen!- le grité a la enfermera detrás del mesón.

-Tranquilízate, cariño- me dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Dónde mierda está Edward Cullen?- chillé lanzando los papeles de su escritorio lejos. -¡¿Dónde?-

-Bella- Alice tomó mis brazos con fuerza. –Cálmate, Bella- me rogó en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarme. –necesito saber donde están los Cullen, mi padre es doctor y ya está aquí. Carlisle Cullen- le explicó.

La enfermera nos dio una mirada de lástima.

-¡No, no, no!- volví a gritar cuando vi la disculpa muda en su rostro.

-Síganme- echó a correr por los pasillos rápidamente, mientras mi corazón parecía comprimirse con cada paso que daba.

_-Dame tiempo, sólo unos años, necesito un abrazo, un beso, una sonrisa. Por favor, por favor, no aún, no cuando nuestra historia recién está comenzando- _rogué al cielo otra vez.

-Doctor- abrió una puerta corredera. Dentro estaban Esme, Jasper y Rosalie, la última era la única que permanecía de pie con expresión inescrutable, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella corrió a mis brazos llorando mares.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Alice mientras Rose seguía anclada con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Desvié la vista hacia Esme para verla hacer una señal negativa con la cabeza, y la vida pareció abandonarme mientras me caía al suelo junto a Rose.

-Emmett- dijo ella con voz trémula.

-Edward- susurré como si nómbralo lo pudiese traer de vuelta. –Edward- pero mi voz era opacada por el llanto de los que llenaban la habitación mientras mi mente viajaba lejos, a un lugar donde él y yo aún podíamos estar juntos, abrazarnos, sentirnos, amarnos, revivir cada detalle, esos que marcaban lo que era perfecto, lo bueno, las discusiones, todo, todo descendía sobre nosotros pero ya no podía alcanzarle, mis manos ya no podían tocarlo.

-¡Papá!- chilló Alice al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Me deshice del abrazo de Rosalie y me paré frente a Carlisle.

-¡¿Dónde está?- le pregunté gritando. -¡Todos ellos mienten! ¡Él sigue vivo! ¡Dime donde está Edward!- mis puños chocaban con fuerza en sus pecho, pero Carlisle no hacia ademán de moverse mientras miraba la escena. -¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Mierda, Carlisle! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- un punzada me atravesó completa y de repente Rose chilló desde el suelo.

-¡Bella!- su gritó me dejó estática un momento, hasta que logré mirar hacia abajo y ver como tenía su mano sobre mi pantalón.

-Oh, no- el susurró de Carlisle llegó a mis oídos al tiempo que me tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr conmigo por el pasillo.

-¡No, no! ¡Quiero a Edward! ¡Necesito ver a Edward!- logré gritar antes que otra punzaba me atravesara, entonces mi cabeza logró reconocer las gotas de sangre que dejaba a nuestro paso, y mis ojos se dirigieron a mis piernas, donde el pantalón claro tenía una profunda mancha de sangre. –Carlisle- susurré con la voz ahogada.

-Lo voy a solucionar, Bella- me dijo entrando a una sala completamente blanca. –Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien- me dejó sobre una camilla dura y se volteó con rapidez. -¡Es una aborto espontaneo!- gritó mientras el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones.

-¡Edward!- volví a chillar antes que una enfermera me inyectara el brazo y todo se fuese a negro.

xXx

Me removí inquieta y sentí una leve presión en el brazo. Edward había llegado.

-¿Amor?- pregunté volteándome en la cama. -¿Qué haces?- le pregunté sonriendo cuando su mano cálida se posó sobre mi frente.

-Bells- susurró una voz que no era la de Edward. –Tranquila- me dijo cuando traté de incorporarme aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- le pregunté a Alice tratando de enfocar la vista. Entonces frente a mi estaba una pared inmaculada y una silla donde descansaba Esme.

-Bella- susurró Alice dudando. –El accidente, Bella- me recordó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y mi mundo caía hecho pedazos a mi pies, haciéndome llorar lágrimas ternas mientras trataba de comprender que había sucedido, donde todo se había roto, en qué momento el cielo se transformó en el infierno y lo perdí para siempre.

-¡No, no, no, Alice! No seas así, no me hagas esto- le supliqué. –Anda, se buenita y tráeme a Edward. Por favor, tráelo conmigo- pero sus lágrimas cayendo a raudales me decían que eso era imposible. –Alice- volví a susurrar cuando ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento tanto- tartamudeó. –Lo siento tanto- pero nadie podía sentirlo como yo, nadie entendía hasta que punto mi vida y yo le pertenecíamos a él, nadie sabía cómo nos habíamos entregado, entre abrazos y lágrimas, como nuestras vidas no tenían sentido si la distancia y el silencio se interponían entre nosotros.

-No, Alice, por favor- le supliqué llorando mientras los recuerdos volvían a mi mente. –Esme, prometo no pelear más con él, dile que me portaré bien, pero que no se enfade conmigo. Dile que lo amo, que esperaré por siempre a que me perdone- mis manos se aferraban a la espalda de Alice mientras ella trataba de consolarme, pero nada en este mundo podría consolarme.

Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía pasarnos a nosotros, nosotros que no hacíamos nada más que amarnos cada día. La vida no podía ser tan injusta, tan mala, no cuando él era un ángel que iluminaba toda mi oscuridad, que mataba mis demonios cada día, ¿y ahora que quedaba? ¿Qué permanecería sin él? ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

-Siempre estaremos nosotros- susurró Esme poniéndose de pie con los ojos enrojecidos. –Siempre, cariño, siempre-

-¡Vete!- le grité empujando a Alice y echándolas a ambas de allí. -¡Las odio! ¡No vuelvan a hablarme! ¡Váyanse! Déjenme sola- les rogué, pero ellas se acercaron más a mí y me envolvieron en un abrazo.

Esme puso su cálida mano sobre mi vientre, y la sangre llenó todos mis recuerdos, haciéndome descender más en la oscuridad, impidiéndome ver por minutos interminables.

-Por favor- gemí anclada a la esperanza de que esto sólo fuese una pesadilla. –No él, Dios, no él- pero Dios no estaba en ninguna parte, no aparecía, no mandaba a sus ángeles a consolarme, a traerme de vuelta de mi vida, mi corazón. -Mi bebé- susurré y el llanto de Esme llenó todo a mí alrededor. -¡No, no, mi bebé no!- las lágrimas se hicieron incontrolables, y ya no tenía fuerza para respirar, ni para vivir, y no quería seguir haciéndolo. El corazón se me contrajo y se quedó congelado dentro de mi pecho, mi cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar y podía ver como mi alma se escapaba, recorriendo los pasillos, buscando lo que me pertenecía.

Desconecté los aparatos de mis manos y mis brazos, y me bajé de la cama, entonces pareció que un rayo me atravesó por completo, pero no me detuve, mi dolor carecía por completo de sentido cuando mi vida ya no valía la pena. Salí del cuarto, girando la cabeza hacia todos lados y Carlisle me detuvo en el pasillo.

-Cariño- acarició mi cabello con suavidad. –Debes descansar-

-Por favor- rogué. –Ya no tengo nada, me han quitado todo, tan sólo déjame decirle adiós- sus manos me atrajeron a su cuerpo y por un momento sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, el suave aroma de su piel rondando, esa calor que emanaba cuando mi alma parecía estar congelada.

-Yo te llevaré- susurró ayudándome a sentar sobre una silla de ruedas.

¡Dios! Odiaba al maldito Dios y su sequito de ángeles ineficientes. Podían irse todos ellos al infierno, quemarse hasta el fin de los tiempos, y yo me reiría, me burlaría de ellos por la eternidad, ayudaría a que sufrieran , los haría pagar por esto, por arrebatarme mi razón de vivir, me cobraría una a una sus faltas, la facilidad con que me despojaban de todo.

Me lo habían quitado, se habían llevado a mi Edward, a mi bebé, a las únicas personas que amaba en este mundo, a lo únicos sin los cuales no podría sobrevivir. ¿por qué? ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué no a mí? Yo no era nada, no servía de nada sin Edward junto a mí, en cambio él podría haber sobrevivido, habría sabido cómo manejar esto, como sentirse bien a pesar de todo, yo no podía, no sabía ni quería… _no, Dios, has un milagro y devuélvemelos. _

-Tienes cinco minutos- susurró Carlisle abriendo la puerta de la morgue y dejándome allí sola.

Sobre la mesa plateada había algo tapado con una sábana blanca. Me puse de pie como pude, y llegué junto a él, descorriendo el velo mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos.

Los cortes y moratones no podían opacar lo que él era, su rostro incluso parecía sonreír y la palidez lo hacía parecer surreal, como si sólo fuera un ángel que dormía tranquilamente, esperando por mí, por su princesa que le daría un beso y todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Amor- le dije besándolo con cuidado. –Vida, vamos, no te vayas ahora, no me dejes sola, el mundo es demasiado grande y me da miedo- rocé sus mejillas perfectas y sus ojos quietos. –Vida, sé que puedes oírme- mis lágrimas caían sobre su cabello que seguía siendo hermoso. -¡Edward! ¡Por favor!- le rogué golpeando su pecho. -¡No me hagas esto! ¿Recuerdas que nos vamos a casar? Al menos quédate unos días, sólo unas horas. Despídete de mí, dime adiós, dime que me amas sólo una vez más- mi alma parecía romperse a pedazos con cada palabra, y ya no podía sentir el frío corazón dentro de mi pecho, nada, ahora sólo era un ente vacio que vagaba por el mundo buscando la mitad que le habían arrebatado. -¡¿Acaso mi amenaza no sirvió de nada? ¡¿Acaso tu promesa no valió nada? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Aún te necesito, vida, aun te amo- pero su cuerpo inerte no respondía, sus labios no se curvaban en la bella sonrisa luminosa, sus ojos ya no me miraban como si pudiesen ver mi alma. –No puedo, vida- me rendí, no podía hacerlo, nunca podría sobrevivir a él. – ¡¿Cómo quieres que siga viviendo cuando mi corazón se ha marchado contigo? ¡Edward! ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡Dime algo! ¡Maldito idiota arrogante, no me dejes, no puedes dejarme!- pero sólo queda el silencio de su sombra y el eco de mis gritos que lo nombraban.

-Bella- susurró Carlisle acercándose a mí.

-No me contesta, no quiere hablarme- le dije escondiéndome en su pecho que era sacudido por las lágrimas y el dolor. –Ya no me ama, Carlisle, Edward ya no me ama-

-Cariño- susurró con la voz ahogada. –Él te ama, estoy seguro que te ama-

-Prometió volver- logré decirle secándome los ojos. –Rompió su promesa, ¡Rompió la maldita promesa!-

-Vamos, vamos, cariño- sus manos me sentaron en la silla y sólo podía ver como dejaba a Edward atrás, solo, olvidado, en ese lugar frío donde nunca debió estar.

-¡Edward!- gemí cuando su cuerpo desapareció para siempre de mi vista.

xXx

La brisa acariciaba mi rostro y yo cerraba los ojos sintiendo a Edward dentro del viento, oyéndolo llamarme de lejos, diciéndome que aún seguía allí, que siempre estaría conmigo.

Los meses habían hecho estragos con mi rostro, ya ni siquiera me miraba al espejo, avergonzada por no ser como él me recordaba, sintiéndome culpable porque él fuera la tristeza que derramaba cada día, anclada en el ayer, en los recuerdos que sólo me torturaban, prefiriendo estar dormida, y así, al menos, verlo unos segundos junto a mí, aunque fuese de lejos.

Mi mundo se había vuelto oscuro, tanto como el sepulcro donde descasaban sus cuerpos. Inventándolo cada amanecer, hablando con su recuerdo que se aferraba a las esquinas del cuarto, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas y el aliento, intentando sentirme viva a pesar de saber que ya había muerto.

Doce meses habían sido la eternidad en mi propio infierno, porque nada tenía sentido si él no estaba. Mis huesos de deshicieron en el tiempo, mis ojos estaban cegados, mis manos inmóviles sin su cuerpo cerca, esperando imperturbable por la caricia que nunca llegaba, sentada, intentando prender la lámpara que había dibujado, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a gritos, encendiéndole velas para mostrarle el camino, pero él no había vuelto, nunca retornó a mis brazos, nunca volvió a besarme para que lluvia celosa se colara entre nosotros, nunca volvió a sonreír por las mañanas, nunca ni un solo suspiró se escapó de sus labios.

-Lo he intentado, ángel, sabes que lo he hecho- le dije aún con los ojos cerrados, imaginando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, sus manos entrelazadas en las mías mientras su respiración chocaba con suavidad contra mi cuerpo –Pero no bastó- sentencié abriendo los ojos, mirando el océano inescrutable que se extendía bajo mis pies. –Aquí me pediste matrimonio- le dije señalando el acantilado donde me encontraba sentada. -¿Lo recuerdas? Era un día como hoy, con el sol escondiéndose tras el mar- las aves pasaron dando un grito agónico y lastimero sobre mi cabeza, despidiéndose de los días eternos donde mi vida giraba sólo en torno a este lugar. -¿Pero de que sirvió, vida? Que yo te amara no fue suficiente, que tú me amaras no fue suficiente, Edward- sonreí cuando su rostro se torno visible frente al mío, perfilando sus rasgos agudos y hermoso iluminados tenuemente por el sol del atardecer. –Sigo amándote, mi cielo, lo haré eternamente, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer cuando el amor no basta?- sus manos se abrazaron con fuerza a mi cuerpo, y su sonrisa musical sonó suavemente sobre mi oído.

Recuerdos inmemoriales.

Tortura constante.

Soledad aferrada con saña a mis huesos.

Comprensión inútil.

Cuerpo inerme.

Amor vano.

Decisiones…

–Dios te ama, Edward, pero a mí me ha abandonado, y tu también los has hecho- le susurré a su recuerdo antes de precipitarme a las aguas negras, en busca de oscuridad.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


End file.
